Violet es fea
by Dalia Black
Summary: A pesar de su corta edad, Meleda tiene claras muchas cosas. Una de ellas, y sobre la cual se encuentra particularmente muy segura, es el conocimiento irrefutable de que su hermana Violet es fea.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Violet es fea**

Meleda mira atenta, casi sin pestañear, a la rosada masa pelada que, se supone, es su hermana. A pesar de su corta edad, Meleda tiene claras muchas cosas. Una de ellas, y sobre la cual se encuentra particularmente muy segura, es el conocimiento irrefutable de que su hermana Violet es fea. Para empezar, es calva, no completamente, pero casi. Es cierto que tiene unos cuantos pelos cortos en el cráneo, pero en opinión de Meleda eso solo consigue acentuar su parecido a un elfo doméstico.

En segundo lugar, sus cachetes son desproporcionadamente grandes en comparación a los de un ser humano promedio. Es como si le hubieran adherido dos babosas de gelatina a ambos lados del rostro. Con la diferencia de que los cachetes de su hermana no son comestibles y, por lo tanto, carecen de utilidad. Ni siquiera poseen un uso recreativo, como la plastilina mágica, a la cual se puede dar forma con los dedos sin que suelte un solo quejido durante el proceso. La única vez que intentó amasar las mejillas de su hermana, esta rompió en un llanto tan potente que le ganó una enérgica reprimenda de parte de su madre.

La voz de Violet también es fea. Ni siquiera está segura de si es correcto calificarla como voz. Los sonidos que salen de su diminuta boca la asemejan a un extraño híbrido entre augurey y banshee. Pero Violet no es un augurey, sus incesantes monólogos y sus temblorosos quejidos carecen de capacidad meteorológica alguna. Duda seriamente que su hermana haya nacido con la habilidad de predecir la proximidad de la lluvia. La posibilidad es tan absurda como improbable.

Pero si hay algo peor que sus incoherentes balbuceos, es su llanto. Cuando Violet llora es aún más fea, si acaso eso es posible. Su cuerpo se agita, su piel enrojece violentamente y sus facciones se hinchan. Su boca se deforma en una mueca horrorosa, de la cual sale una serie de terroríficos gimoteos. El grito de Violet no es mortal como el de la banshee. Pero Meleda, quien no subestima el poder de los chillidos de su hermana, cree que con el entrenamiento adecuado podría llegar a ser capaz de aterrorizar a aldeas mágica enteras.

Ciertamente, debe de reconocer que la apariencia de Violet dista mucho de la de una banshee. Según las ilustraciones del libro sobre criaturas mágicas de su prima Miranda, las banshees poseen un largo cabello negro y una cara esquelética y verdosa. En contraste a la tenebrosa criatura, Violet posee un casi inexistente cabello castaño y una cara regordeta y visiblemente rosada.

Violet es también sencillamente incapaz de comunicarse como un ser humano común. Los chillidos, eructos y gemidos no son en su opinión el modo más idóneo de comunicación. Sus modos corresponden más a una criatura mágica que a un humano. Los sonidos que produce, como si de una maquina se tratara, serían a su juicio más soportables si por lo menos se le permitiera jugar con ella.

Pero Violet solo duerme, llora, come, orina y defeca. No demuestra ni el más mínimo interés en el juego, si bien últimamente ha desarrollado un peculiar gusto por el babeo. Violet es, en síntesis, tan aburrida como un gusarajo. Meleda opina que sus padres deberían de meditar seriamente la posibilidad de aplicarle un encantamiento silenciador, como si de un fwooper se tratara.

Su hermana es, además, muy pequeña. No pequeña como ella o como su hermano Daniel, sino excesivamente pequeña. Diminuta, casi enana. Enana y, sobretodo, cabezona. Su cabeza es exageradamente grande, tan grande que le sorprende que sea si quiera capaz de mantenerla erguida. Violet podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por un gnomo que ha excedido en talla a los de su especie.

Para Meleda es un misterio como el resto de su entorno, en su mayoría adultos, parecen encontrar a Violet no solo medianamente tolerable a la vista, sino inclusa bonita. La única explicación que se le ocurre es que todos hayan sido hechizados con un potente _confundus_ o que hayan perdido simultáneamente sus facultades visuales. Porque, definitivamente, y contrario a la difundida creencia popular que ronda su familia, Violet es fea. Tan cierto como concluyente.

—Pues sí que es fea

Vuelve el rostro hacia el autor de la exclamación. Este resulta ser su primo Thomas, quien mordisquea un sapo de menta mientras observa con atención la cuna donde Violet duerme plácidamente junto a su hipogrifo de peluche. Meleda coge entonces un ejemplar de _Gruñona, la Cabra Mugrienta_ y lo estampa contra la castaña cabeza de su primo. Este lanza un chillido de dolor y se frota la damnificada zona con una mano.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso Leda? —le pregunta sin poder ocultar la sorpresa

Meleda no sabe por qué lo ha hecho, o quizás sí. Regresa la mirada hacia la cuna de su hermana, ignorando la pregunta de su primo. Por un lado, no le fastidia que su opinión sobre la apariencia de su hermana sea compartida por alguien más. Por el contrario, es bueno saber que por lo menos alguien en la familia no parece haberse quedado parcialmente ciego como por arte de magia. Sin embargo, no le parece correcto que Thomas lo diga delante de ella. Podría herir sus sentimientos revelándole la verdad.

Si tiene que ser sincera, duda mucho que la comprensión de Violet llegue tan lejos como para entender lo que se dice de ella. Sin embargo, hay algo en el hecho de que Thomas lo diga que la enerva sobremanera. Ella podrá decirlo, pero eso no significa que los demás puedan hacerlo. Es un derecho que se reserva a sí misma y estará dispuesta a lidiar con cualquiera que ose hacer alguna mención negativa sobre su hermana. Porque Violet podrá ser fea, pero es su hermana y la quiere.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues, la única excusa que encuentro es que tengo sueño y este es el resultado. Para los que no le encuentren ni pies ni cabeza a esto, lo cual vendría a ser todos excepto yo, haré algunas explicaciones. Meleda y Violet son hijas de Fiona Montgomery, uno de mis OC, del cual no tengo mucho publicado pero que aparece en dos de mis fics: _El niño perdido_ y _Una casa grandiosa. _La verdad es que puede resultar algo confuso porque la mayor parte de cosas que he desarrollado sobre esta familia no las he publicado aún. De cualquier modo no se necesita ningún dato previo para entender esto, así que se lo pueden tomar como un relato corto sobre una niña mágica cualquiera. Otra aclaración es que Violet no es realmente fea como la pinta Meleda, es solo la visión particular de una niña sobre un bebé xD Los reviews son absolutamente bienvenidos e inmensamente agradecidos.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer! (:


End file.
